Boxing Glove
by ddideubeogeo17
Summary: Apa ya hubungannya antara sarung tinju dengan Mingyu-Wonwoo? / MEANIE / MINGYU X WONWOO / BL / SEVENTEEN / OS


Boxing Glove

Cast :: Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo

Genre :: Romance

Rate :: T+

Length :: Around 2k

Warning :: Yaoi. BxB. Typo(s). Plotless. AU!.

Disclaimer :: Cast disini semuanya milik Tuhan YME, orangtuanya, dan diri mereka masing-masing. Yang milik saya cuma ceritanya aja (walaupun pasaran).

Kalau ada kesamaan, itu murni karena ketidaksengajaan. Apabila tidak suka dengan ceritanya, harap tidak usah dibaca dan jangan bash para cast nya ya~

ddideubeogeo17 present

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

Enjoy it~

.

.

.

Di hari yang cerah itu, dimana kebanyakan orang lebih memilih berada di dalam ruangan ber-AC demi menghindari teriknya sang surya. Namun hal tersebut tidak berlaku bagi sepasang kekasih yang sedang berada di distrik Myeongdong, tepatnya di salah satu toko yang menjual berbagai macam peralatan olahraga.

"Mingyu-ya? Yang ini bagus tidak?"

"Bagus."

"Ck, tapi aku tidak suka dengan warnanya. Terlalu mencolok. Jangan yang ini."

". . ."

.

.

.

"Mingyu-ya? Yang ini bagaimana? Keren ya?"

"Iya."

"Hmm aku sudah melihat-lihat merek yang bagus di internet dan yang satu ini mereknya tidak terlalu terkenal, aku ragu akan kualitasnya. Tidak tidak, jangan yang ini."

". . ."

.

.

.

"Mingyu-ya?"

' _Ya Tuhan, apa gunanya ia bertanya jika pada akhirnya jawabanku diabaikan.'_ batin Mingyu merana.

Dengan menahan rasa kesal, Mingyu memaksakan senyum terbit diantara wajah lelahnya yang berpeluh.

"Hm? Ada apa Wonwoo hyung?"

"Aku sudah memilih, menurutmu ini bagus tidak?" tanya Wonwoo dengan wajah antusias menunjukan sepasang sarung tinju berwarna biru tua digenggamannya.

"Iya, bagus." jawab Mingyu apa adanya. Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya Mingyu sudah tidak tertarik dan kakinya meronta ingin diistirahatkan. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak empat jam yang lalu, ia dan kekasih manisnya itu sudah mengelilingi wilayah ini dan pergi dari satu toko ke toko lainnya hanya untuk mendapatkan barang yang diinginkan sang kekasih.

Pemuda bermarga Jeon tersebut memiliki kakak sepupu yang sangat dekat dengannya karena jarak umur yang tidak terpaut jauh, ia bernama Lee Hongbin. Sang sepupu memang seorang atlet tinju, jangan bayangkan ia dengan wajah sangar dan otot-otot kekar menyeramkan di tubuhnya. Tidak, justru Lee Hongbin lebih terlihat seperti seorang model majalah dengan wajah tampan, kulit putih pucat seperti Wonwoo dan _abs_ berada di tempat yang tepat.

Nah, kembali ke waktu sekarang. Jadi yang dilakukan Wonwoo sekarang adalah mencari sarung tinju baru untuk sang kakak sepupu, sebagai kejutan katanya. Karena memang dua minggu lagi Hongbin akan mengikuti olimpiade kejuaraan tinju nasional, dimana bagi pemenangnya akan mendapatkan hadiah yang tidak sedikit dan gelar yang prestisius.

"Mingyu-ya?" Wonwoo memicingkan mata tajam guna menatap kekasihnya.

"Apa?"

"Ish! Kau dari tadi jawabnya tidak sungguh-sungguh ya? Kau hanya menjawah 'Bagus' atau 'Iya'. Dua kata itu saja. Jika memang tidak mau menemaniku, katakan saja dari awal." rutuk Wonwoo kesal.

"M-mwo?! A-aniyaaa! Aku bersungguh-sungguh kok. Justru aku menyetujui karena ku rasa selera kita hampir sama. Itu juga bisa jadi pertanda bahwa kita memang jod-"

"Ssstt! Jangan menggombal, berisik! Huft lebih baik tadi aku menyetujui tawaran Jun untuk menemaniku." keluh Wonwoo sambil meninggalkan Mingyu menuju kasir.

"Jun?! Andwae! Ayolah sayang, maaf. Iya aku akui tadi memang sedikit kurang fokus, mungkin karena cuaca yang begitu panas. Tapi untuk bagian menemanimu, aku benar-benar tulus. Hei, tunggu aku! Yak!" Mingyu yang sedang bicara lantas panik karena Wonwoo meninggalkannya, ia segera menghampiri sang kekasih yang tengah memasang wajah merajuk.

Sungguh wajah kekasihnya bukan terlihat menyeramkan tapi justru menggemaskan. Jika tidak ingat tempat, mungkin Mingyu sudah menciumi seluruh wajah Wonwoo. Hush, dasar _byuntae_!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah lelahnya~" ujar Wonwoo, ia langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang yang ada di ruang tengah apartemennya dan disusul oleh sang kekasih.

BRUK!

Plastik yang berlogo salah satu toko peralatan olahraga tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja.

"Wonwoo hyung?"

". . ."

"Hei, kau masih marah? Maaf aku-"

"Ssstt, tidak. Aku hanya lelah. Aku juga minta maaf, kurasa cuaca panas cukup membuatku menjadi sensitif." jawab Wonwoo sambil menyenderkan pipi kirinya di bahu kanan Mingyu. Ia menarik Mingyu agar bersender di sandaran sofa. Mereka sedang bersantai dan tengah mengumpulkan energi, meresapi kesejukan yang dikeluarkan oleh mesin pendingin di ruangan tersebut.

Sret!

Wonwoo tiba-tiba duduk tegak dan mengambil barang yang baru saja ia dan Mingyu beli. Wonwoo terdiam sejenak dan menatap Mingyu.

"Hm? Ada apa?" tanya Mingyu lembut. Ia masih tetap bersandar, omong-omong.

"Aku takut Hongbin hyung tidak menyukainya. Aku juga takut ukurannya tidak pas. Bagaimana ini Mingyu-ya?" Wonwoo terlihat begitu resah, lantas ia menundukan kepalanya dan mengamati sarung tinju dengan intens.

"Wonwoo hyung? Coba kau pakai." titah Mingyu.

"Apa?"

"Coba kau pakai."

"Iya aku dengar, tidak usah diulang. Maksudku apa? Untuk apa aku memakainya?" tanya Wonwoo benar-benar dibuat kebingungan oleh keinginan kekasihnya yang begitu aneh.

"Kesayangannya Mingyu, begini ya. Kau pakai dan aku akan mengira-ngira apakah itu terlihat bagus dan cocok untuk Hongbin hyung, lalu jika kau merasa sarung tinju itu cukup longgar di tanganmu berarti ya sudah pas. Karena ukuran tangan Hongbin hyung hanya sedikit lebih besar darimu, mengerti?" jelas Mingyu.

"Oh geurae." Wonwoo menurut dan dalam sekejap sepasang tangannya sudah dilingkupi oleh sarung tinju.

"Bagaimana Mingyu-ya? " tanya Wonwoo gelisah, meskipun saat di toko tadi ia sudah yakin dengan pilihannya. Namun tetap saja sekarang ia jadi ragu kembali.

"Bagus. Kurasa warnanya juga sangat cocok dengan karakter Hongbin hyung. Hmm ukuran tangannya bagaimana?" jawab Mingyu lancar, dan jawabannya tersebut membuat Wonwoo yang sedari tadi tanpa sadar menahan napas menjadi begitu lega.

"Di tanganku terasa longgar sedikit, syukurlah." ucap Wonwoo senang.

"Hmm tapi kualitas pukulannya kan kita tidak tahu." perkataan Mingyu sontak saja membuat wajah senang Wonwoo berubah ditandai dengan lengkungan bibirnya ke bawah.

"Tapi ini keluaran salah satu merek terkenal." ujar Wonwoo mencoba menghibur diri.

"Iya tapi tetap saja. Memangnya jika tidak di uji, merek itu bisa menjamin? Kan tidak. Apalagi ini akan digunakan Hongbin hyung untuk lomba di kejuaraan bergengsi, bisa fatal akibatnya jika kualitasnya kurang bagus." terang Mingyu, ia hanya menahan senyum melihat wajah Wonwoo yang semakin berubah keruh.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku juga tidak mempunyai samsak tinju untuk mengujinya. Eottokke Mingyu-yaaa~?" tanya Wonwoo tanpa sadar bahwa ia sudah mengeluarkan nada merajuknya.

"Mudah saja, untuk apa menggunakan samsak tinju? Toh di perlombaan nanti Hongbin hyung akan berhadapan dengan orang lain, jadi coba saja padaku!" ujar Mingyu penuh percaya diri.

"Hah?" Wonwoo _blank_ , sungguh. Bahkan ia yakin jika detik ini wajahnya diabadikan dalam sebuah foto, pasti akan terlihat konyol.

"Kenapa?" tanya Mingyu menahan gemas melihat wajah Wonwoo. Ugh, benarkah pemuda yang menjadi kekasihnya ini lahir setahun lebih dulu dari Mingyu? Bagaimana mungkin di usianya sekarang yang sudah memasuki kepala dua masih tetap terlihat menggemaskan bagai remaja belasan tahun.

"Kau sehat kan Mingyu-ya?" tanya Wonwoo tidak yakin.

"Tentu saja!" Mingyu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya antusias dan tersenyum memperlihatkan kedua gigi taring yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

Wonwoo terlihat bimbang, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Namun Mingyu yang melihat hal tersebut sontak menyentuh bibir Wonwoo agar gigitannya terlepas.

"Jangan digigit, nanti luka. Nah kau sudah memasang sarung tinjunya dengan benar kan? Sekarang ayo berdiri dan coba pukul aku." Mingyu menarik lembut kedua bahu kurus Wonwoo, dituntunnya sang kekasih untuk berdiri berhadapan dengannya.

"Kau benar-benar yakin Mingyu-ya? Kau bukan orang yang pernah ikut _martial arts_ dan tentu pasti akan terasa sakit." Wonwoo mencoba tarik-ulur dengan Mingyu. Hei, bagaimanapun juga Mingyu itu sosok yang begitu dicintainya, mana tega ia menyakiti sang kekasih.

"Sudah, lakukan saja. Lagipula dengan begini, selain bisa mengetahui kualitas sarung tinju itu, aku juga bisa melihat seberapa besar kau mencintaiku." ujar Mingyu disertai cengiran lebarnya.

"Jadi selama ini kau meragukan perasaanku?" kesal Wonwoo.

"Tidak tidak, kau jelas tahu bukan itu maksudku sayang. Ayo, lakukan saja."

' _Cih, dia bilang membuktikan seberapa besar aku mencintainya dengan meninjunya, begitu?! Heol, ajaran dari mana! Tapi baiklah jika itu memang maunya. Lihat saja!'_ batin Wonwoo tidak habis pikir dengan kekasihnya.

"Bersiaplah dan jangan menyesal, oke?!"

"Hu'um. Tidak apa, sungguh. Coba pukulah aku dengan sarung tinju itu sekuat tenaga." angguk Mingyu penuh ketegasan.

Wonwoo mulai mengambil posisi siap meninju, ia memberi ruang diantara kedua kakinya dengan kaki kiri di depan dan kaki kanan di belakang, lalu kedua lututnya sedikit ia tekuk.

.

.

.

SATU

.

.

.

DUA

.

.

.

TIGA

.

.

.

". . ."

.

.

.

". . ."

.

.

.

Sepasang netra kecoklatan milik Mingyu yang begitu pekat bersibobrok dengan sepasang netra lain di depannya yang terlihat begitu menghanyutkan dan mampu menenggelamkan siapapun pada pesona keindahan sang pemilik. Mereka sama-sama terdiam, tenggelam dalam keheningan.

Tangan kanan Wonwoo sudah siap melayangkan tinju. Namun tanpa dikomando olehnya tiba-tiba secara otomatis, berhenti tepat kurang dari lima sentimeter dari wajah Mingyu -tepatnya di pipi kiri. Wonwoo yang tersadar dari keadaan tiba-tiba merasakan wajahnya menghangat karena posisinya sangat dekat dengan Mingyu.

Pemuda tampan berkulit tan yang melihat rona kemerahan menjalar sampai ke telinga sang kekasih hanya mampu menggigit bibir bawah guna meredam kekehan yang hendak keluar. Oh Tuhan, rasanya bisa saja ia mimisan sekarang juga, kadar kemanisan kekasihnya benar-benar tidak terkontrol.

"Lihat kan? Kau tidak bisa melakukannya karena-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-kau begitu mencintaiku dan aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

Chu~

Seiring berakhirnya kalimat yang Mingyu katakan, bibir miliknya segera menubruk lembut bibir Wonwoo. Mingyu hanya menempelkan bibirnya, ia ingin Wonwoo merasakan perasaan tulus yang ia salurkan melalui kehangatan dua pasang daging kenyal yang menyatu itu.

Wonwoo yang tidak menyangka akan dicium hanya mampu terkejut dan segera memeluk leher Mingyu, walau cukup kesulitan mengingat tangannya masih diselubungi sarung tinju.

Jarum panjang pada jam telah berpindah tempat yang menandakan bahwa sudah sekian menit mereka habiskan untuk sekedar menempelkan bibir.

Mingyu memberi jarak diantara bibir keduanya, namun ia menempelkan dahi seksinya dengan dahi Wonwoo yang membuat hidung mereka juga bersentuhan.

Wonwoo mencoba menyembunyikan rasa malunya dengan berkata, "Yak, dasar perayu ulung! Kau terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Seungcheol hyung."

Mingyu tahu bahwa Wonwoo tengah berusaha mengalihkan rasa malunya, ia pun mengikuti alur pembicaraan sang kekasih, "Aniya, bukan karena Seungcheol hyung. Tapi ini karena dirimu sendiri, kau tahu? Hanya feromon seorang Jeon Wonwoo lah yang mampu membangkitkan kemampuanku dalam hal rayu-merayu."

". . ."

Sungguh Wonwoo bingung harus menanggapi apalagi, ia benar-benar salah tingkah. Ditambah dengan posisinya yang begitu intim, hingga pada akhirnya ia hanya mampu tersenyum dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Mingyu.

Mereka diliputi keheningan, namun Mingyu merasa ada yang aneh sebab sekarang Wonwoo justru menundukan wajahnya hingga hanya puncak kepalanya yang terlihat oleh Mingyu. Ia pikir setelah bicara begitu kekasihnya akan –pura pura- merajuk karena Mingyu yang terlampau _cheesy_ –biasanya seperti itu, tapi kali ini ada apa dengannya?

"Hei, kenapa?" Mingyu menarik lembut dagu Wonwoo guna memandang wajah manis sang kekasih. Ia bisa melihat jelas ekspresi Wonwoo yang begitu muram.

"Kenapa, hm?" tanya Mingyu lembut, ia mencoba menebak apa yang menjadi penyebab Wonwoo seperti ini, "Oh. . .Apa kau merasa kesal karena aku mengerjaimu? Sungguh, aku tidak bermak-"

"Bukan."

"H-hah? Apa?"

"Bukan masalah kau mengerjaiku atau tidak, tapi. . ." ujar Wonwoo ragu-ragu.

"Tapi apa? Katakan saja." ucap Mingyu dengan penuh kesabaran.

"Katamu tadi, ini bisa jadi ajang untuk mengetahui kualitas sarung tinju itu. Tapi, aku kan sudah gagal dan tidak jadi meninjumu. Eotteokke?" ucap Wonwoo dengan pandangan yang memancarkan kepolosan.

Mingyu yang mendengarnya hanya _facepalm_.

' _Aigoo, bagaimana mungkin kekasihku ini begitu lugu? Untung aku sayang padamu, Won!'_ batin Mingyu frustasi sendiri.

Karena tidak tega melihat raut wajah Wonwoo, Mingyu segera menangkup kedua pipi kekasihnya dan mengikis jarak diantara wajah keduanya hingga begitu dekat.

"Aku tadi tidak bersungguh-sungguh saat bilang begitu. Jadi lupakan saja, oke? Kualitasnya pasti terjamin kok dan yang pasti apapun yang kau beli, pasti Hongbin hyung menyukainya. Siapa yang bisa menolak hadiah dari orang semanis dirimu, hm?" ujar Mingyu sambil menyunggingkan senyuman hangatnya.

"Ish!" Wonwoo hanya bisa tersenyum dengan begitu manis hingga hidungnya mengerut lucu. Ia memeluk leher Mingyu –lagi- untuk meredam wajahnya yang terasa panas.

Hasrat kelelakian Mingyu yang sedari tadi memang ditahan oleh sang empunya pun seakan terpancing keluar dengan begitu liar, hanya karena netranya melihat seorang Jeon Wonwoo tengah tersenyum.

"Wonwoo hyung?" bisik Mingyu.

"Hm?" jawab Wonwoo dengan suara teredam, karena ia masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Mingyu.

"Kau tahu besok hari apa kan?"

"Eung? Minggu kan? Memang kenapa?"

"Berarti libur dan kau tidak ada kegiatan, begitupun aku. Oleh karenanya, lebih baik kita bersenang-senang dari sekarang. Jadi jika besok kelelahan, kita masih memiliki waktu untuk istirahat."

 _Bersenang-senang?_

 _Kelelahan?_

 _Oh, tidak!_

Wonwoo yang baru menyadari kemana arah pembicaraan Mingyu, sontak langsung beringsut mencoba menjauhkan diri dari Mingyu namun apa daya, posisinya sebagai _submissive_ membuat tenaganya kalah jauh dengan sang _dominant_.

GREP!

"Y-YAK LEPASKAN!" Wonwoo panik karena Mingyu sudah mengunci tubuhnya dengan pelukan erat.

"Pintu apartemenmu sudah dikunci kan?" bisik Mingyu dengan suara serak yang begitu seksi.

"S-sudah! Tapi Mingyu sungguh jangan hari ini, aku banyak tugas. Nanti bes-"

"Ssttt…"

"MING-hmmptttt"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yah, kalian tahulah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Yang pasti kegiatan yang diklaim Mingyu 'menyenangkan' itu akan berujung pada Wonwoo yang kesulitan berjalan dan juga tubuh putih mulusnya yang dipenuhi bercak kemerahan tanda kepemilikan mutlak seorang Kim Mingyu.

.

.

.

THE END

*Hai~ Kali ini aku bawa fict yang terinspirasi dari momen seorang carat dengan Mingyu saat fansign di Daejeon tanggal 15/01/17. Duh Mingyu, jago ya bikin anak orang dugeun dugeun. Wkwk tapi berhubung aku malah ngebayangin Mingyu gitu ke Wonu, ya jadilah fict unfaedah(?) ini.

**Ohiya disini aku pakenya Hongbin dari VIXX. Kenapa pake dia? Karena suka aja, terus kebetulan pas ISAC kalo ga salah ada sedikit momennya dia sama Wonu xD

***Mau _publish_ dari lama, tapi kelupaan dan baru sempet sekarang T.T /halahsoksibuk/ wkwk

****Mind to RnR? Gomawo^^


End file.
